Second Chance Revenge
by pandas-go-rwar
Summary: Naruto swore revenge on Sasuke, after the death of Sakura, Sai, and almost all his loved ones. He never got it. Now 1000 years later in modern times, they are reborn, only a few gifted with the memory of their previous lives. Will Naruto get his revenge?
1. Prologue Revamped

Pandas: So…. I'm re-writing this story : D …. Yup… umm I don't know Naruto. Masashi Kimimoto does. Depressing right?

:Begin"

Blue eyes studied a bloodied battlefield, remembering the crimson eyes he had just seen, the same crimson eyes, that had left so long ago, had come back. Eight years passed since those same crimson eyes last saw the now desolate battle area, once known as Konoha. So many changes happened since he saw it. Before, he had fangirls, beyond counting. Now he was scorned. The one fangirl he had actually liked, left him. The famous pink haired kunoichi had fallen for his blond nemesis. But he had gotten revenge and had taken her away and she was nothing but a withered cherry blossom now. Other loves had formed as well. Hinata was able to get over Naruto and realized her love for Kiba. Hinata finding her own love, encouraged Neji to go after TenTen who also had feelings for her teammate. Meanwhile, Ino was helping Sai realize feelings, not only for him self, but for her, and helping Shikamaru, catch the eye of the desert rose Temari.

But the war efforts only got worse. The first to fall was Ino and TenTen who were on a mission. Neji, in anger had gone for revenge with Hinata and Kiba by his side, and fell against the sound. Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru, where killed by a surprise attack on the way to Suna. It got to the point where certain Akatsuki members joined them, only to fall. Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan and Deidara had split from the Akastsuki as Tobi, who revealed himself to be Madara Uchiha took the other "loyal" members with him to Otogakure. Sasuke, had come back for Sakura, but only to use her. She had perfect chakra control, an area was admittedly weak in. He would just have to make sure the bitch would make their children look right with no "hideous" pink hair as he would put it. While he wouldn't like her striking veridian greens eyes he would tolerate those. Fortunately the black hair would most likely be the dominant trait.

But Sasuke would have to worry about genetics when he reached Konoha. When he demanded that Sakura to come with him, he denied him. This was a snapping point for Sasuke. His brother had joined his enemy and the woman he claimed was denying him? He wouldn't have it. He'd teach Naruto a lesson he would never forget. He'd teach the dobe his place in life, beneath him.

_:flashback:_

_Sakura's breath was ragged and her beautiful body was torn into cuts and scraps. Blood shimmered on her skin in the moonlight, matting down her hair and giving her an even more pale look than she normally looked. "I'll give you one more chance Sa-ku-ra-chan. You can join me just like you always wanted. You can be someone. I'll make you a queen, an Uchiha queen, and all you have to do is just leave this pathetic village with its annoying Hokage and join me in my quest for greatness." He told her smirking. His voice was smooth and caressing. It was easy to see why his baritone voice was famous for driving the woman around his crazy. His piercing handsome obsidian eyes pierced right into hers. _

_Sakura though wouldn't allow this for herself. She growled a bit and spat at him. "NO! I will never betray Konoha. This village is my home. I will fight for my home, my precious people and especially for my Naruto-kun." She yelled her reply at her enemy. She would not allow this person to hurt any more people without him walking over her cold lifeless corpse. _

_Sasuke growled darkly and shoved her to the ground. He glowered down at her broken and beaten body. But her eyes remained as fierce as ever glaring right back at up at him. "You little bitch. You said you loved me that you would wait for me forever. And this is how it ends up?" He sneered at her. She opened her mouth to respond to him, but he wouldn't hear. He kicked her roughly in the stomach, making her cough up more blood. Her kneeled down by her, a cruel smirk twisted on his once handsome features. "Don't worry though, I'll let you out of your pain soon enough." He whispered slyly in her ear, then grabbed her by her hair forcing her up. _

_As he did this, one could feel a dark sinister chakra in the air. Sasuke didn't even need to glance behind him to know who was there. Sai and Naruto had arrived, and Naruto's chakra was spiking. "Sasuke-teme, let Sakura-chan go." Naruto ordered. Sakura weakly looked over to him her eyes filling with tears. _

"_N-naruto… Sai…." As she said those words a sword pierced her stomach and a small bit of blood traveled down her lips. She looked at the two knowing what was going to happen. So she did what she always did. She smile at the two and mouthed I love you, more so to Naruto than to Sai, but hey she loved Sai as a brother. _

_Sasuke smirked at the ordered. "Well if that's what you want Naruto."He said dropping Sakura to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he listen Sakura' gasps and yelps in pain. But those blue eyes turned a dark malicious red. "Teme…you…I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Sasuke.. Sasuke smirked, as electrical current flowed to his hand. As Naruto got closer he threw his fist to end Naruto's life. But it never came. Sai had placed himself in front of Naruto, and fell to the ground. His next and final words remaining in Naruto's head forever. "Naruto, live on for me, Ino, and Sakura.'" He had a look in his eyes. A look Naruto never seen before, it was the emotions Sai always lacked. But Naruto knew, that he wouldn't let the deaths of Sai, Sakura, and any other Konoha ninja go in vain._

_Sasuke noticed Naruto seemed to be in this own world and decided to take his chance. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and made a slash at Naruto. Naruto snapped back in reality just in time and grabbed the blade of the Katana, not even wincing in pain as blood seeped through. "Sasuke, I swear by the blood that was just drawn, I will have my revenge on you and everyone who threatened Konoha to the very end. I don't care how long it takes, I will get my revenge." Naruto promised releasing his grip and disappearing in a gust of wind, leaving a smirking Sasuke._

"_Give me your best shot dobe."_

_:end flashback:_

The blue eyes opened again, and turned away from the battlefield heading back to the remains of his Konoha. He had made it Rokudaime Hokage, but at what cost? He got to his office where his remaining must trust shinobi and friends awaited him. The sat at a rounded table, Naruto had especially made for them. On Naruto's right, would be the strong Kazekage, Gaara. On his left was his now must trusted friend, since Sakura had died, Rock Lee. On Gaara's other side, was his new strategist since Shikamaru's passing Shino. Finally on Lee's other side was Chouji. Naruto sighed. "Tomorrow, is the last battle. Be prepared to die. This is what we've been waiting for. I expect a goodnight's rest for everyone." His words were short and simple, as he waited for his comrades to leave. They knew he was under much stress and left him alone to think of the battle. But that last battle never came.

"I'm sorry Naruto…. But now is not the time for you to fight." A voice whispered. The said voice was a figure standing on the Hokage's mountain. They made a small unknown hand sign and a fog appeared coming out from the figure. It was pink with hints of purple. It filled the whole village, suffocating those who breathed it in. That same night however, was the night of Sasuke's Uchiha's assassination.

:end:

Pandas: Slightly better than the old version. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn

Pandas: Hey guys

Pandas: Hey guys! I'm glad you all like the review and my dear mysterious figure. Hmm want some clues? It's a girl, and she's from another anime I adore! More clues might come in the story. Let's see who can figure out who she is first. Now for all my lovely reviewers!

Muffibootz- I'm glad you like the story, I'm very excited to be writing it!

Maya-chan2007- You'll find out soon enough. She's oober adorable! Also I'm glad you like the ShikaxTema pairing. I was originally going to make it ShikaxIno, but switched last minute to SaixIno.

Twistedhellfire- : I'm glad you like the plot, and I know mystery girl was mean, but I had to! It makes people review! Like you!

Anyways here's the first official chapter: Reborn!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

--

((Last time))

_The blue eyes opened again, and turned away from the battlefield heading back to the remains of his Konoha. He had made it Rokudaime Hokage, but at what cost? He got to his office where his remaining must trust shinobi and friends awaited him. The sat at a rounded table, Naruto had especially made for them. On Naruto's right, would be the strong Kazekage, Gaara. On his left was his now must trusted friend, since Sakura had died, Rock Lee. On Gaara's other side, was his new strategist since Shikamaru's passing Shino. Finally on Lee's other side was Chouji. Naruto sighed. "Tomorrow, is the last battle. Be prepared to die. This is what we've been waiting for. I expect a goodnight's rest for everyone." His words were short and simple, as he waited for his comrades to leave._

_They knew he was under much stress and left him alone to think of the battle. But that last battle never came. That night a mysterious fog, drifted in to both Konoha and Oto, killing all who breathed it in. Meanwhile, a small figure watched from above, looking down at Konoha. "Gomen nasai Naruto-kun. I know how much it meant for you to get revenge today. But here is not the time nor the place." The figure whispered into the night air._

((Current Time))

**1000 years later**

Centuries had passed since the time of Shinobi, and a new world took root, and flourished. But an unchanging ancient pair of eyes, had remained untouched, watching and waiting. The small figure, the night of the mysterious fog, was standing in a park, late at nigh. Cherry blossoms floated around the small figure. If one were to look closely the would be able to make out long tresses of dark hair, a small frame, only covered by what looked like a dress. In fact someone was looking. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He stood too, underneath the cherry blossom tree, trying to get a better look at the figure. "The time has come. Naruto, you'll finally be able to have your revenge. I'm sorry I've kept you this long from it, but it was what the fates have ordered." The figure whispered in a sweet voice to him.

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about? What revenge?" He demanded, more confused than before.

The figure appeared smile. She floated over to Naruto and kissed his forehead. "Remember Naruto, remember who you are, you're destiny, your love…" She whispered, before a shrill of noise, seemed to rip her away from.

Naruto sat up abruptly on his bed, remembering his dream. His eyes widened as memories filled his head. Tears slowly crept in his eyes. "Sai…. Iruka-sensei……Kakashi-sensei…. Sakura-chan…." He muttered, as wet tears slid down her face. He felt a fuzzy nudge, and looked down to see his pet fox. Naruto sniffled and picked him up. "You're Kyuubi aren't you? No wonder you rarely like other people." He muttered petting the fox who only yipped in response. Naruto smiled slightly and scratched his eyes. "Well today, we're going to find the others…" Naruto told the fox who yipped in agreement. An hour or so later, Naruto was dressed with the fox perched on his shoulder.

Naruto left his house locking the door behind him, and headed to where most of the people would be, the city. He got on a bus and sat down to think. _'Ok let's see, I should probably find Baac-chan and ero-sannin first. They might be the hardest to convince. Especially after how hard it is to convince baa-chan of something.'_ Naruto's lip curled into an amused smile as he remembered the first time he met Tsunade, and the bet he one along with it. Naruto sighed. It wouldn't be hard to find Jiraiya. He would most likely be at a strip club or a hot spring. But when it came to Tsunade on the other hand, who knows where she would be seeing as she was always on the move, when she could be.

Naruto got off the bus, a popular club, still thinking about the Tsunade problem. As he was about to walk in a man at the door stopped him. "Hey…aren't you a little young to be entering a strip club?" The man asked eyeing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Well...i…uh…" He stuttered out. Well this was an interesting situation. _Think Naruto think!_ He forced himself to use his brain when, an idea finally came. "Well you see, my uncle is there. He has white hair, and is kind of big. He was suppose to meet me somewhere around here." Naruto said innocently.

The bouncer looked at Naruto suspiciously before he sighed and nodded. "Fine kid, just wait here for a second…" He told Naruto as he went into the club. Naruto grinned as he waited patiently. A few minutes later, the bouncer returned, with Jiraiya in tow.

Inwardly Naruto was grinning madly. He grabbed Jiraiya's arm before the old man could protest and dragged him down the street. "Ero-sannin, it's been to long. You need to take me to Tsunade quickly." Naruto ordered.

Jiraiya stared at the blond run like her was crazy. Who the hell was this kid? He was just dragging Jiraiya around like he knew him and then asking for Tsunade? This kid seriously had a death wish or something going to ask to meet Tsunade on such short notice. "Listen brat I don't know who you think you are, but I ain't taking you to Tsunade…"

Naruto smirked as if ready for this. He looked down to a small fox who had been following them and nodded at it, which seemed to nod back. "Will you say that even if I help you with your research? I know this hot blond babe who owes me a favor…" Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya perked up. Blond babe? Research? Jiraiya was going to regret this, but hey research was research! "Fine kid, but don't say I didn't warn you…" Jiraiya said as he led the way. Naruto followed happily grinning.

--(TIME SKIP)--

Jiraiya had led Naruto quite a bit away, into the darker part of the city. Naruto was inwardly sweatdropping at this. _Baa-chan, is a yakuza leader…. Figures… she always was a good fighting type of leader…_ He though with a sigh as they came to a stop, and sitting on some crates was the gang queen herself Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked at Jiraiya. "Oi Jiraiya what's with the kid?" She asked him cockily.

Jiraiya glared at her. "Tch ask him, he's the one who wanted to see you…" Jiraiya replied, crossing his arms and looking away from Tsunade.

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade. "I wish to talk to you and Jiraiya in private Baa-chan…" He told her smirking, knowing the baa-chan part would piss her off.

Tsunade glared at him and jumped off her crates and landed in front of him threateningly but Naruto didn't flinch. Tsunade smirked at this. "You got guts kid. I'll make you a deal, if you can take on my apprentice, and win I'll hear you out." She told him. She then nodded to the shadows, which a young girl slipped out of.

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! He knew she was good at medics and a lot like Tsunade but he was sure he wouldn't see her this soon. "I can't believe it's you…"

--(END)--

That's right folks D until I get four reviews no updates!!


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

Pandas: omg yay! Reviews! :3 this is so exciting! I love you all! On with the story xD

--(LAST TIME)--

_Tsunade glared at him and jumped off her crates and landed in front of him threateningly but Naruto didn't flinch. Tsunade smirked at this. "You got guts kid. I'll make you a deal, if you can take on my apprentice, and win I'll hear you out." She told him. She then nodded to the shadows, which a young girl slipped out of._

_Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! He knew she was good at medics and a lot like Tsunade but he was sure he wouldn't see her this soon. "I can't believe it's you…"_

--(CURRENT TIME)--

"I can't believe it's you… Haku…" Naruto said in pure amazement. (( AN: HA! THAT'S RIGHT HAKU NO SAKURA XD WHAT NOW?? Ok I'm done now also, Haku is a girl in my story, no likey, no read : x ))

Haku blinked in surprised. The blond knew her name? "Yes, I am Haku, but how do you know me? I'm sure we've never met before…" Haku inquired curiously.

Naruto blushed as he remembered, he was the only one known to have his memories. Why would Haku have her memories. "Uh, lucky guess, you look like this girl Haku I once knew. I got you two mixed up." Naruto replied with a foxy grin. It was true, he did meet a girl who looked like her. That girl was her original incarnation, the Haku he had fought back in the land of wave so long ago. Though he wasn't planning on telling her that yet. Not until he defeated her. And he definitely would not talk till he was able to speak to Tsunade. "So are we going to stand here all day or are we going to fight?"

Haku smiled at him. "You're right Naruto-san, but please don't be disappointed when you find yourself at the losing end." She said and with unnatural speed came charging at him.

Naruto grinned at the comment. "If I had a hundred yen for every time I've told I'd loose, I'd be a very rich man Haku-chan." He said and charged right at her, at a slower speed. _Damn it, even though I have all my memories and stuff back, I need to get my body to recognize how to use Chakra again. Other wise this fight might harder than I anticipated. Aw man, and Haku was such a pain to defeat last time._ He thought narrowing his eyes at Haku as he came closer to her.

Just when they were inches away from each other, Naruto reeled his arm back and threw a punch. Haku skidded to the left, easily avoiding the attack. She then left her leg and delivered a powerful kick, to Naruto's side. The power of the kick sent him flying back on the cold pavement. But as he rolled on the pavement, he quickly used the force of him hitting the pavement, to jump up. As he did, a small grunt escape his lips, followed by him once again charging towards her again. She did the same move as Naruto threw a punch and moved to the left side. But this time, as he threw the punch, he leaned back his leg sticking up into a kick. Naruto twisted his body, and landed a kick on Haku and was knocked down. But as she went down, her hands went in her sleeves and she pulled out long needles and threw them at Naruto with precise accuracy. Naruto grunted and moved his body to the side barely dodging the needles, in fact it was so close, the needles shredded his shirt. As he moved though Haku took this opportunity and got up and charged at him, with more needles in her hand. Naruto turned just in time to see Haku charging towards him. He smirked and ran in her direction. As he ran he drew his fist back clenching it tightly. As the two grew closer, Naruto knelt down, so Haku's attack missed and threw his fist up, landing a punch in her stomach.

This caused Haku to wince in pain and back away, studying Naruto. Naruto just stood back up and grinned. "Had enough yet? Cause that wasn't even close to my full strength." He told Haku. Upon hearing this, her eyes widened. But that hit was hard. This boy was strong and a good fighter. She couldn't win this fight. Haku could tell, something was driving this boy to win. She could see it in his eyes and his aura seemed to be unstoppable. After a moment she turned to Tsunade. "I believe you should talk to him Tsunada-sama." She said quietly.

Tsunade looked at her student in shock. This was her best student and yet it seemed like Haku was convinced she wouldn't win. And no doubt Haku was most likely right. Haku had a great sense of people by looking them in their eyes. Sighing, Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Ok Brat you got my attention, now what do you want to talk about?" She asked narrowing her honey eyes at the blond.

Naruto smiled at him. "Of course Baa-chan. Kyuu-chan and I would love to speak to you. But we would like to speak to Haku-chan and Jiraiya as well, seeing as they are concerned into this matter, right Kyuu?" Naruto grinned. As soon as he said the last Kyuu the red fox ran up and jumped on his shoulder, allowing him to receive weird looks from the rest of the watchers. Tsunade though merely sighed again. This was going to be a long day. Hopefully Shizune had prepared some sake for her. A head ache was already pushing

"Fine Gaki… but this better be worth my time…" She muttered. Seriosuly, where was the Sake when you needed it. Naruto though merely grinned happily.

"YATTA! LET'S GO DATTEBAYO!" He said leading the way. Tsunade, Haku, and Jiraiya all sweatdropped at the hyper boy. He certainly was full of energy.

After they all got into the room Tsunade had prepared, Tsunade at long last had her precious Sake. Standing at her sides were Jiraiya and Haku. She narrowed her eyes on Naruto, before leaning her elbows on her desk and lacing her fingers together. She leaned forehead and rested her chin on the folded hands. It was gesture that Naruto could remember easily from the happy days in Konoha, when she often sat at the desk of the Hokage. Tsunade was truly a natural born leader. First leading Konoha till the very end, and now leading a powerful gang, which already had people from his past in it. Who knows who else would be in the gang, perhaps more shinobi from his past. "Ok gaki, let's get on with this we don't have all day.

Naruto's happy face turned to that of a serious one before he nodded. "Well this is going to sound crazy but…"

--(SCENE CHANGE)--

The small figure chuckled softly watching the events play out. "Figures that Naruto would jump into action this quick. However I only hope he doesn't move to quickly. It can cost him this whole chance." The figure whispered softly. The figure closed her eyes before reopening them and concentrating on another scene. One which held a familiar black haired boy, with a sick grin on his face. "Please Naruto for the sake of this world and all your friends do not fail. Bring peace again. Don't waste my gift… my blessing…. My curse…everything." She muttered before everything darkened.

--(END)--

Yup Sorry it took so long, been busy with school and everything. But I will try to be better, not promising anything. But I love you all, please review.


	4. AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so I know a lot of you guys out there hate me for dying on you. Honestly I have no excuse. But I'm re-writing the story for you guys! The first re-write chapter is all ready up!


End file.
